The Adventures Of The Someone
by The Almighy Squid of Doom
Summary: Randomness is the only way to describe it. Turkey mauling a kid, A Fear room, and stuff. Bear with me, I will improve it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WHATEVER THESE CHARACTERS COME FROM UNLESS THEY ARE OF MY OWN CREATION!111ONEONEONE(thanks )

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginnning**

Kurai stared at the blank document on her computer. No ideas came to mind at all for her English story. Considering it was due on Monday (and it was Saturday) It was a big deal. It was also assigned two weeks ago. Every now and then, she would think of something, start typing, then forget where it was leading to. She usually had no problem with ideas because she wrote short stories all the time, today was one of those special exceptions. Finally, she'd had enough and she collapsed on her bed. If only she'd known about what was going on downstairs...

Damien sat in a chair, reading Krad's newest _Homicidal Monthly_. He heard a scream come from outside. Usually he wouldn't be the slightest bit curious but today, like for Kurai, was an exception. He glanced out and saw a strange sight.

"Tenkyo! Some kid's getting mauled by a turkey!" Damien called. It wasn't long before Tenkyo was there, recording it all. He'd waited for the longest time to send in a tape for the new show, _Turkeys: Innocent Thanksgiving dinner, or a menace to society as we know it?_.

Krad came in, wondering what all the commotion was about. "Who was screaming? And what about a turkey?" He asked Damien.

"Kid getting mauled by a turkey. Nothing out of the ordinary. Where's Dark?"

"Probably stalking Riku again, why?"

"Kurai said I can't detonate the bomb I put in his heart with innocent bystanders within a two mile radius of him."

"Why don't we just put him in the Fear Room?" Krad suggested as he tried to think of why Damien listens to a girl who wears a Santa hat and a tie every day... It would forever remain a mystery to him and everyone else.

**NOTE: The Fear Room is, if you didn't know already, in Poker Night (my other fanfic). Krad got lost in it **

"His only fear is being rejected by cute girls and marrying a fat old lady or the Towa no Shirube. Put Tenkyo in the room."

"Hey, you guys know where I can find a box to send this in? This is gonna be a hit."

"Yeah, in that closet there." Krad pointed to the Fear Room. "It's in there." As soon as Tenkyo opened te door, Krad pushed him in and locked the door. "Now how does this thing work? Kurai gave it to you so you should know, right?"

Damien got up and led Krad to a secret room that was next to the Fear Room. Inside was a control center for the room. "All of this controls the Fear Room. The manual got lost in the garbage disposal so you'll have to do without."

**:FLASHBACK:**

Damien started reading the manual for the Fear Room Kurai had just given him for is birthday. How did she even know it was is birthday? He never told anyone to the best of is knowledge, especially not her. If he'd told her, she would get him something. Well, he wasn't complaining, it was a neat present. Anyway, the manual wasn't making any sense. He'd recalled Kurai saying she didn't even bother with it but he couldn't remember why... 'This must've been why...' he thought. He eventually got too frustrated and threw the cursed book across the room. As luck would have it, it hit te big red button. The button, he soon found out, created a world so terrible that is oldest brother would surely burn and die in it. Then he thought of who his brother is...of course _he_ would burn and die, he's Lucifer. He picked up the book and went to the kitchen to throw it away. When he did, it fell open at the bottom of the trash can and a pop-up figure of Barney came up and startled him. Angry, he turned on the disposal and shoved the book in it. By te way, it was hard to get Damien to show any emotion at all anyway so that gives you an idea of how upset he was.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

"So.. How does a cartoon world fit into this room?" Tenkyo was now in the cartoon world Krad had once been tormented in.

"The creator realized that a cartoon world only has two dimensions so it should, in theory, fit in a three dimensional world. She figured out how to put these worlds together by simply using a small enough room. If it was a large room, the cartoon world would be too small to put in it. She calculated the right size and it turns out, a closet would be perfect. And, since she put a two dimensional world into a three dimensional world, objects from this world, people included, could enter the cartoon world. Make sense?"

"The creator was a _girl_? Who was it?"

"You're friendly neighborhood demonic little Kurai." Damien mumbled.

"Wow, for someone so hyper all the time, she sure is smart. How did you know it was her who made this thing anyway?"

"I know everything about her." Damien said simply.

"What's Kurai's full name then?"

"She'd kill me if I even began to tell you..."

"So, is Kurai a nickname or something?"

"Something."

"Come on! You can tell me! I won't tell her you told me anything!" Krad pleaded. This would be itching at the back of his mind for eternity if he didn't find out.

"If I tell you, she'll know. That would result in her telling you something about me. I don't like people in my business so I'd then tell Dark something about you, then you'd tell Dark something about me then I'd tell Risa something about you. She'd tell Riku who'd, in turn, tell Dark and everyone would know something about everyone except Tenkyo. He's just a clueless blob usually."

The whole explanation threw Krad off a bit. "I guess you're not gonna tell me..." e went back to the tormenting of Tenkyo.

Meanwhile, Dark and Risa were at a little restaurant on the corner of Walnut Ridge and 23rd street. Riku watched in disguise to be sure Dark didn't do anything wrong. The two 'lovebirds' were sharing a chocolate shake. It was sickening. Riku was tempted to break a glass bottle over his head. Then a brick. Then a cement block. Then run over him in a car. Then a train. As she imagined all the horrible things she could do to him if he hurt her sister, Dark and Risa left. When she came out of her daze, she ran after them to follow but got lost.

"Lost again, Riku?" Daisuke laughed. "First a forest now a city? You need a tracking device don't you?"

"Where'd that pervert go with Risa?" Riku yelled.

"Dark went to take her home..." Daisuke said, hoping she wouldn't kill him for letting Dark take Risa on a date. "I promise Risa's okay. I will personally see that Mom kills him if he did something wrong..."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Anything for you, just don't eat me..."

"What!"

"I said... sure, I'd do that."

Dark and Risa walked past a liquor store and heard the clerk and a customer arguing. It was a quite ridiculous fight actually.

"I know that you have seventy different kinds of beer, but that's not what I want."

"But sir, we don't have any, it's all gone."

"But why is the rum gone!"

Dark rolled is eyes, stupid drunks. They lie, steal, and cheat their way into things. Dark is only a klepto. He's was so much better than the drunks. Yeah, right.

At the end of the day, Risa was home safe, Tenkyo was out of the room, and Damien was happily away from everyone. Everyone was happy, except Kurai. She still had no idea what to write about.

**Well, I guess I'll update it another day. It'll have more on what Tenkyo does in the Fear Room and stuff. Thanks for reading.** **Oh, if there's any spelling errors, I'll do my best to fix them quickly. Some would be dumb mistakes but others are because my H button works only when it wants to. It has a mind of it's own (and someone spilled smething on it ). Thanks again.**

**-Kurai**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any but my characters. The others go to the lucky winners, one four and seven... Or maybe the creators of the characters...

**Chapter 2**

**In the Fear Room**

Tenkyo realized he was in quite a predicament as he stood in the dark closet-like room. He could only wonder how to get out. Every few seconds he'd bang on the door, oping it would break. Unfortunately for him, Kurai had put a barrier around the inside of the door. When he turned around, he realized the room had changed. In fact, it seemed like he was in an entirely different room. It was a dark room, just as before, but this one had a door on the other side. Tenkyo's unfailing curiosity had once again led to something he'd regret, though he didn't know it at the moment. He opened the door to reveal a cartoon world.

The world was like a 1950's cartoon, scary yet very happy at the same time. It seemed everything had a face, even the fire hydrant that was about to be marked as a certain dog's territory. Tenkyo hadn't expected such a horrible fate. It was nearly too much for him to handle. Well, actually, it was too much for him to handle.

One poor wall made a terrible mistake. It spoke to Tenkyo. "How are you doing, Friend? You don't look all that well. You should smile, like all of us!" The wall gave him a big grin.

Tenkyo was at a loss of words at the moment, but not for too long. Is eye twitched a bit, then he began to yell. "I'm not your friend, now stop talking."

"Aw, don't be that way." The wall replied, not knowing it would lead to its demise. "We're all friends here, we're all very happy too."

"I said SHUT UP!" Tenkyo picked up the nearest object, which was a car trying to greet him, and threw it at te wall, destroying them both.

The whole cartoon world went into a panic. The walls were most terrified because they couldn't move away from the terror of their world that was Tenkyo. He destroyed everything in his way until he reached two doors on the other side. One was pink with little white flowers, and the other was black with red bat wings on it. He chose the latter. It was a bad decision on his part.

The room that belonged to the door seemed to contradict the door itself. It was a pink and white flower designed room with little stuffed _things_ on all the shelves on the walls. He'd reached a new level of fear. He looked at the ground and saw that he was standing barefoot in a meadow of pink and other light-colored flowers. He also noticed his clothes had changed into a dreadful new look. It was a long, flowing, lacy dress with a pink flower and heart pattern. He knew he'd have to kill someone when he finally got out, if he could manage getting out. He also knew that it would most likely be Krad.

Meanwhile, Krad watched Tenkyo's misery and laughed. He couldn't thank Damien enough for letting him use the fear room. Maybe he'd go get Kurai to watch too? No, she was working on homework. 'She should be done by now...' he thought. He left the control room to go see if she'd finished yet. He went upstairs, opened the door to Kurai's room, and looked inside. Kurai was there, but she was asleep so he decided to leave her alone. He turned to leave but ran into Damien.

"What are you doing?" Damien asked, rather accusingly.

"Seeing if she was done with her homework..."

"Why?"

"To see if she wanted to go watch Tenkyo be tortured." Krad answered simply, thinking 'This guy takes his job too seriously...' (Damien is Kurai's guardian... um... something.)

"Why would she want to see you torture him? She has better things to do." Damien glared at Krad. Krad thought he was angry, but in reality, Damien was just having fun.

"Because she made the room, I figured she'd like to see it tested on him. Why are you interrogating me anyway?"

"She already tested it out on me..." Damien didn't care to answer his question. He just closed Kurai's door and left to his own room.

'What a creepy guy...' Krad thought as he went back to the control room. When he got there, he noticed one of the monitors wasn't working. He looked into another one to try and find Tenkyo. The good news was, he found him. The bad news was _where_ he found Tenkyo.

Tenkyo glared at Krad. "You locked me in there didn't you?" Without giving time for an answer, Krad was attacked by a very angry, and also insane Tenkyo, which didn't exactly help Krad too much. After about half an hour, Tenkyo was done beating the blonde into a pulp. Krad called it a night, though it was only about five thirty, and went to his room to get some rest. Tenkyo, proud of his accomplishment, went to the kitchen to get some food.

Kurai woke up around eight that night, hoping to think of an idea for her story. Much to her dismay, she found herself just staring at the blank document again. She got up and walked, half asleep, to the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets for something se wouldn't have to cook, but there was nothing. She sighed, it just wasn't her day at all.

"Hey, got you some Chinese." Damien put food on the counter beside her. "Think of an idea yet?" He'd already gotten his story finished.

She shook her head. "No, nothing comes to mind. Writers block I guess. You don't ave any ideas by chance, do you?"

"How about... Krad locking Tenkyo in the Fear Room?" He almost smiled, imagining poor Krad when Tenkyo got his revenge.

"Maybe that would work... What sort of things would be in his fears?"

"The Pink Room of Doom, maybe a cartoon world where everything has a face..."

"That's a great idea, Damien! Thanks so much! I need to get to work right now or I'll forget..." She grabbed her food and sprinted upstairs to work.

'Well, at least se didn't hug me this time...'

**:FLASHBACK:**

"Damien!" Kurai ran around the house looking for, who else, Damien.

"I'm right here." He said, somewhat annoyed that she'd ran past him about nine times. He was sitting in a chair in the living room, so he should've been very noticeable.

"I need help!"

So after he helped with whatever it was, she hugged him and went on her way... It made him twitch greatly.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Kurai finally got her story done in time for school and she even got full points. She, as luck would have it, ended up hugging Damien. Tenkyo and Krad laughed but not for very long, as Damien is a celestial being (or at least halfway) and he used his power to dress them up as girls in the middle of school, makeup included. That was put in the school paper, which Damien was head of. He planned on working for _Homicidal Monthly_ after school.

**Thanks for reading, please review. No horrible ones please, just constructive criticism and good things and stuff.** **Thanks again and excuse the errors please, my spell check is a little stupid sometimes... (most of the time).**

**-Kurai-**


End file.
